Konoha Boarding School
by mysteriousgirl8395
Summary: Fate kept them apart before and they didn't fight for their love but when the Haruno heiresses return home, they will show everyone what they are made of. SasuSaku NejiTen ShikaIno NaruHina ItaOCC


It was a common day in Konoha high….

Itai!!

Hn

Well not exactly, all the students turned around when a loud yelp was heard from a girl falling after bumping into one of the most famous gang leaders aka Sasuke Uchiha. Konoha High isn't like normal high schools, in fact it was full of gangs that everyday were fighting over ''territory'' but the most feared one was Shinobi, a gang whose leader was Sasuke Uchiha and Akatsuki, whose leader was Sasuke's brother aka Itachi. The Uchiha brothers' parents were owners of the most powerful corporation, Uchiha Corp. but they had an enemy that was as powerful as them. Haruno Inc. is owned by the Haruno patriarch and matriarch; they had two daughters and a son whom attended Konoha High during a time but their oldest son graduated and their two daughters went to another country for unknown reasons.

**Back to the present**

Everyone was chatting after Sasuke left the girl in the floor when suddenly a limousine pulled to the front of the school and everyone stopped chatting to see who was in the limousine. Meanwhile the members of Shinobi were talking in a corner of the school when they saw the limousine and turned around to see.

-Whoa!! Whose car is it? - asked a boy with blonde and blue eyes

-Hn- grunted Sasuke- Does it matter?

- Maybe is a new rich snobby student- suggested the same blonde guy earlier also known as Naruto

-You do know that all of the students here are rich and snobby- stated brunette in a sarcastic tone while rolling his eyes

-Ugh!! Why do you have to make my ideas sound so dumb!!- exclaimed Naruto

-Because they are, dobe- said Sasuke

-What did ya call me!!

-what you just heard dobe

-teme

-idiot

-asshole

-moron

-Stop it! It's so troublesome to hear you shout insults to each other every morning- said the pineapple-shaped hair boy aka Shikamaru

Hn

Hmph

-So who do you think is the owner of the limousine?-asked Naruto to the brown haired boy aka Neji

-Don't know, maybe we should wait and see-answered Neji

**Shinobi Members' Profile**

**Name: **Sasuke Uchiha

**Age & Level: **17 years old

**Status:** girlfriend (Karin)

**Rank: **leader

**Description: **cold and aloof boy with chicken butt shaped hair and onyx had a rivalry with his sibling, Itachi, but they soon learned to cooperate as brothes. His mother loves him and his brother so much and isn't afraid to call Sasuke and Itachi names but his dad is more cold and in the past, he was always comparing Sasuke with Itachi until Itachi became part of a gang and they had a fight but his dad learned to accept them as they were. Now Sasuke and Itachi are helping him with Uchiha Corp. And at the same time they are allowed to form part of the gang.

**Name: **Neji Hyuuga

**Age & Level:** 18 years old

**Status:**girlfriend (TenTen)

**Rank:**fighter

**Description:**Neji is part of the Hyuuga clan, one of the most powerful clans only second to the Uchihas. He has brown long hair and the byakugan but his friends are always calling him a girl because of his hair. His parents died when he was young and since then he began living with his uncle Hiashi and cousins Hinata and Hanabi but his parents' dead affected him so much that he began being more cold towards everyone. He also is good in fighting and that's how he met TenTen, his sparring partner and girlfriend. He is always having glare contest with Sasuke to see who the best is. His uncle is the owner of the Hyuuga Company.

**Name: **Naruto Uzumaki

**Age & Level:**17 years old

**Status:**girlfriend (Hinata)

**Rank:**co-leader

**Description**: Naruto's parents wanted him to have a normal infancy so instead of enrolling him into a rich school they did the contrary and put him in a normal school. His parents are the owners of Uzumaki Corp. so in his school everyone feared him because he was rich so they didn't want to be his friend and the few ones that dared to were only to get a hold on his money. His infancy was a little complicated until his parents decided to enroll him in a rich school were he met Sasuke and both of them became like brothers. Years later they met Neji and Shikamaru and they formed a gang. Neji presented Hinata to him.

**Name:** Shikamaru Nara

**Age & Level: **17 years old

**Status: **girlfriend (Ino)

**Rank:** strategist of Shinobi

**Description: **Shikamaru is a boy with pineapple shaped hair and despite having an IQ of 200, he is LAZY. His parents are the owners of Nara Inc., an company specialized in technology so his parents always give him the latest devices in technology. His dad, Ino's dad and Chouji's dad were high school pals and that's how he met Ino, his girlfriend. He likes to say the word troublesome, cloud gaze and sleep.

**Other members**

-Ino Yamanaka (Yamanaka Hotel Chain heiress)

-TenTen Kunai (Kunai Inc. heiress)

-Hinata Hyuuga (Hyuuga Company heiress)

-Karin

-Chouji (Akimichi Chain Restaurants)

-Rock Lee (Karate Dojo)

-Kiba Inuzuka (Inuzuka Veterinarian Hospital heir)

-Shino Aburame (Aburame Zoo Chain heir)

-Sai Arisugaki (Heir of the prestigious family of artists)

-Gaara Sabaku (Sabaku Corp. heir)

-Temari Sabaku (Sabaku Corp. heiress)

-Kankuro Sabaku (Sabaku Corp. heir)

**5 Days ago**

-Wow! We are finally returning! – marveled a pinkette as she stared out of the airplane window

-Shesh, finally! I'm going to be able to eat some decent dango! – said a purple haired woman

-We are finally returning and all you think about is dango?! – said a black haired lady as she rolled her eyes annoyingly at her friend.

-Whatever! Its not like you didn't missed Konoha's food, Saya! -said the purple haired woman aka Anko

-I don't think its the only thing I've missed..- sighed Saya as she looked out from the window to see the hills of Konoha

-Someone save me! I can't believe THE SAYA had actually admited being homesick! - said Anko dramatically

-Its not like you aren't too. All of us missed Konoha..-said the pinkette

-Hey! don't get all cliche and all those things with me! Sakura, you were so excited about our return! What is the first thing you plan to do? -asked Anko trying to lift the mood

-Weeellll.... I wanted to go buy some clothes and make sure I'm ready for school. I can't believe we really are going to a boarding school! -said Sakura

-You are such a bore! I am going to the nearest club to drink my weight on cocktails! -said Anko with a fist in the air

-Thats only because you are off age and yo don't have school but unfortunately for us we still have- said Saya rolling her eyes

-Ahhh, c'mon! You are only missing this last year before I can drag you to a club to drink as much cocktails as you want! -said Anko with a glint of determination on her eyes

-You do know that aniki won't let yo do that right? I mean he barely leave us go out at night with his over protectiveness -sighed Sakura as she thought about the countless times her brother Sato had catched them trying to sneak of at night.

-Thanks God he does or I would have ended full of alcohol on my sixteen b-day thanks to Anko- sighed Saya with relief

-hmph! whatever...-muttered Anko

Sakura watched with amusement their exchange but soon a new thought creeped into her mind. _Where will Sasuke be? I wonder where he is studying? Oh Lord, please don't make me be on the same school as him!_

Their flight landed succesfully on the airport and after all the tedious paperwork that had to be done before the passengers were released, the three women walked to the place thy will be picked off at to find a huge cardboard saying ''Welcome back Sakura-hime, Saya-hime and Lady Anko''

''_This will be a long day...''_

**2 Days after**

**_-_**What?!

-Sakura calm down! I don't see why you got so shocked just by hearing that you'll be atending Konoha Boarding School if you already knew! -asked exasperatedly a red head

-Sorry aniki, its just that I thought we will be going to a different High School. -apologized Sakura

-Why would mom want us to attend the High School were most of the richest and influencial heirs and heiresses study? We never cared who studied at which school, only the priviledge it had for its eductional rating. - asked Saya

-It seems like she wants granchildrens and she isn't exactly expecting them from me- said Sasori with a pointed look.

-I'm only 17 for God's sake! I can't have children, Its ilegal!! -exclaimed Sakura with an alarmed look

-I know but then the only other option will be...- Sasori trailed off as Sakura and him slowly turned their heads to look at an incredolous Saya

-Oh no! Hell no! no, no, no, no, no way in hell! -said Saya with an exasperated look

-Don't worry! Its only an asumption- reasured Sasori as he slowly began gathering his things - I gotta go! sorry! I have a metting with the counsil...

-Bye! - both girls said in unison relieved to be able to talk freely

Sasori only shook his head as he left with a wave of his hand. Saya stood up and walked to the windowsill to sit down as she stared at the scenery that surrounded the Haruno Compound while Sakura rested on the black leather divan.

-What are we going to do?- mutered Sakura in a low voice as she directed her question to Saya who turned around and with the chin up

-What we have always done. Be ourselves and don't let them see our true emotions- replied Saya with a deep conviction in her eyes.

**Back to the present**

Everyone watched as a handsome red haired man dressed in an elegant suit came out from the car and extended his hand to help a gorgeous black haired, green eyed woman dressed in a green halter top, black skinny jeans and a pair of mukluk boots step out of the limousine followed shortly after by another beautiful girl dressed in a black halter top with a ribbon on her neck, black shorts, a pair of black wedge boots and an opened green coat.

**Soo.... what do you think guys? Its my first story so I wanted to edit it a little bit and make it a bit longer due to some complains about how short my story was....REVIEWS!! please = (**

**with love**

**mysteriousgirl8395**


End file.
